


Let's do lunch

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Season 1, happy birthday coop, ish, pre-supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Supergirl visits Cat's balcony, Kara and Cat grow closer over lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abcooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/gifts).



> Happy birthday to abcooper!!! Here's your fluff!!!

Cat was two weeks into her fifth assistant, a vast improvement over the other four who’d only lasted a total of six days between them, when she hears the telltale swish of a cape and the dull thud of boots on concrete. Turning her head towards the balcony, Cat spots the hero as she straightens from her landing, leaning back against the low wall.  
  
Stopping her typing, Cat pushed herself away from her desk; she hadn’t been making any headway on her current problem, anyway, and supposed she could use a break. Flicking on the light for the balcony, Cat stepped outside into the cool air, glad that the summer heat had yet to set in.  
  
“Supergirl, what a surprise,” Cat said, crossing her arms over her chest as she sauntered forward. She should have gotten herself a drink before she came outside.  
  
“Good evening, Ms. Grant.” Supergirl smiled enigmatically at her, a twinge of anxiety evident in her voice as she stared down at the ground.  
  
Cat stopped in her tracks. “Good god, don’t tell me the world is ending again!”  
  
“Oh! No, no. Everything’s fine!” Supergirl assured her, her head snapping up and her eyes widening in shock at Cat’s assumption.  
  
“Really?” The hero lifted her shoulders in small shrug. “Well,” Cat said, her tense posture relaxing. “To what do I owe the visit?” Supergirl wasn’t usually one to drop by without a specific reason—Cat’s mind immediately flashed back to the attacks, earthquakes, and threats to humanity that had earned her the previous visits.  
  
“I just realized that I never checked in with you after the whole Myriad incident and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay…” She trailed off, seeming suddenly unsure. It was so reminiscent of the hero’s alter ego that Cat felt the corners of her lips pull upwards.  
  
Was this thinly veiled attempt at an excuse Kara’s way of telling Cat that she missed her?  
  
It was true that things had been different in the office since Kara’s promotion; they’d gone from seeing each other all day, every day, to bumping into each other in the hall once a week. Cat had to admit that this situation was new for her, as well—whenever she needed a new assistant it was because things had ended poorly, not because she promoted them. She found that she _missed_ Kara, more than even she’d expected, and going about her day while Kara was somewhere else in her building, her usual sunny demeanor focused elsewhere, had proven rather…difficult.  
  
Whatever the case, Cat was glad that Kara had broken first. She would never admit it, but if Kara hadn’t come to see her by the end of the week, Cat was planned on getting the mailroom to accidentally deliver one of her packages to Kara in an attempt to get her back into the office. Cat was glad she wasn’t going to need to resort to that.  
  
“Things are going well,” Cat began, gesturing to the armchairs beside them. She held her skirt down as she sat, perching herself on the edge of the seat. “Publication sales are up, and my networks are telling me that the crime rate has dropped yet again.”  
  
Kara took a seat across from Cat, sweeping her cape out to the side so she didn’t sit on it. “Good,” she mumbled, her hands fidgeting. “That’s good.”  
  
“Something on your mind, Supergirl?” Cat prompted, crossing one leg over the other. Kara had always been fairly obvious when she had something to say, that didn’t change just because she was wearing the suit.  
  
Kara stayed quiet for a few moments, seeming to weigh her words. “Things have just been so different lately. I guess I just hoped…” She sighed, seeming lost.  
  
“What?” Cat teased. “Promotion not to your liking?” She smirked as Kara’s expression shifted from the melancholy expression she’d been sporting to something more akin to a gaping fish. “Calm down, Kara. You honestly can't believe that I hadn't figured it out by now.” Cat rolled her eyes.  
  
There was silence for a beat and then Kara sighed. “Fine, you win.”  
  
Cat’s smirk grew, she loved winning. “Well, now that we have that out of the way,” she said, getting a sheepish smile from Kara. “Talk to me.”  
  
And she did. Kara opened up the changes, in both her jobs, and the turmoil it was causing in her personal life. Cat was halfway through a story about her new assistant that was making Kara laugh when her face dropped, her head turning towards the city as if she could hear something Cat couldn't.  
  
“You have to go?” Cat guessed, rising from her chair.  
  
“Someone needs me,” Kara said, heading for the edge of the balcony. She was about to take off when she turned back to face Cat. “Uh, thank you for tonight. And, uh, sorry I couldn’t stay for the end of the story.”  
  
“Stop by my office for lunch tomorrow,” Cat blurted, surprising herself. Kara looked taken aback by the request and Cat rushed to add, “You can hear the end of the story then.”  
  
Cat waited as Kara’s surprise was replaced by a bright smile. “I’d love to,” she said, nodding eagerly.  
  
“Good.” Cat smiled. “Now, go save the day, Supergirl,” Cat ordered, waving her off.  
  
Kara chuckled. “Goodnight, Ms. Grant.”  
  
There was a rush of wind and then she was gone, leaving Cat smirking on her balcony. Sauntering back into her office, Cat resumed her position at her desk and, head suddenly clear, got back to work.  


* * *

“I don’t think this is edible,” Cat complained, probing the plate in front of her with a fork. Actually, plate was a relative term. Kara had come into the office, late for their lunch, carrying a plastic bag with two Styrofoam containers inside. She had placed one in front of Cat and opened it to reveal some kind of Mexican food dish that was served over French fries, of all things. Cat had seen meat buried under globs of guacamole, sour cream, and cheese, and grimaced.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes—something she would have never done while she was still her assistant. “They’re carne asada fries, and they are delicious,” she said firmly, opening her own container of fries.  
  
“And, I thought we went over this when you tried to bring me that chain restaurant’s excuse for a burrito,” Cat ground out, spearing a couple of fries. She lifted the utensil to examine it from every angle, her eyes narrowed.  
  
“You said I could pick the food this time,” Kara reminded her, grabbing her own fork.  
  
“The one and only time I'll be relinquishing that particular choice,” Cat grumbled halfheartedly. She'd provided the food in their last several lunches until Kara had insisted that she provide their food at least once considering her increased appetite. As if Cat couldn't afford it.  
  
“Plus, it’s not from a chain restaurant; this is from a little mom and pop shop that was being robbed. They gave Supergirl this food for helping stop the robbery!” Kara looked incredibly pleased with herself and Cat rolled her eyes.  
  
“You couldn’t have saved Urasawa’s from being robbed?” She asked, nibbling on a fry and trying to hide her surprise when she realized it was good.  
  
“Next time,” Kara said, watching Cat for her reaction.   
  
“Fine, it’s acceptable,” Cat admitted, huffing and taking a second bite. Kara gave her a relieved smile before digging into her own food, making a satisfied hum. “But,” Cat added. “There’s no way I’ll be able to finish all of this.”  
  
Kara waved a hand. “I’ll eat whatever you don’t finish.”  
  
Cat chuckled. “I’m sure you will.” She took another bite. “I’ll need to squeeze in an extra workout this week to combat the intake of calories.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to send a note to your assistant,” Kara promised, a goofy smile on her face.  
  
Cat took a breath to tell her to do just that when the door behind them flung open haphazardly, stopping their conversation. Cat frowned when she saw James Olsen striding into the room, his attention on his phone.  
  
“Hey, Kara, I was wondering—” James stopped abruptly when he realized Cat was there. “Ms. Grant!”  
  
“James,” Cat greeted him, barely inclining her head.  
  
James looked from Cat to the food on the desk between them. “Oh, uh, sorry,” he said, looking at them curiously. “I'll just come back.” He started backpedaling.  
  
“James, wait!” Kara exclaimed, standing. “I'll be right back,” she told Cat.  
  
Cat waved her out of the room, turning her attention back to her food while Kara ran around the desk and chased after. It wasn't that she was surprised to see James—Kara had divulged during one of their lunches that he and Kara had remained friends after deciding to end any form of romantic relationship—but she was annoyed that he was butting into their lunch. They already had enough trouble squeezing in regular time during the workweek to eat together between board meetings, deadlines and saving the world; Cat didn’t want to contend with interruptions from the super squad, too.  
  
Cat’s phone began beeping, cutting into her thoughts. “Oh, for heaven’s sake,” she cursed, seeing that there was an emergent problem waiting in her office. Cat closed the top on her food, pushing back from the desk and leaving the office. “You two can finish your conversation in the office, I have a problem I have to see to,” she told James and Kara as she exited.  
  
“No, Cat, wait!” Kara put a hand on her arm to stop her. “We were pretty much finished.”  
  
“Kara, I _do_ actually have an emergency,” Cat patted Kara’s hand where it lay on her arm. “Something about the art department recycling a shot from last year’s book.”  
  
“What?!” James exclaimed, checking his phone. “I got that message, too.”  
  
“Alright,” Kara said, convinced. “Rain check?” she asked Cat hopefully.  
  
Cat pretended to think about it. “Fine, tomorrow should do.”  
  
Kara beamed. “Great, I’ll buy you a cheeseburger.”  
  
“You better,” Cat laughed, waving goodbye and heading down the hall, James following at her heels.  
  
He waited until they were out of super-earshot before speaking. “Hey, uh, what’s going on between you and Kara?” He asked hesitantly as thy rounded the corner into the bullpen.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Cat demanded, making a beeline for her office.  
  
“I just mean that you two have been having lunch together a couple of times a week now—”  
  
“Kara and I are,” Cat huffed, interrupting him. She stopped walking turning to face him. “Friends,” she said finally, a slight frown on her face. The word didn’t feel quite right on her tongue. “Besides, it’s certainly not your business who I spend my time with. Or Kara’s time, for that matter,” she added, glaring at him.  
  
“I know,” James said slowly, looking like he regretted entering into this conversation. He held his hands up in surrender. “You know what? Forget I said anything.” He entered the office ahead of her, greeting the few members of the art department that were waiting for them.  
  
Scowling deeply, Cat strode in after him, not bothering to greet anyone by name. “Somebody better have a good excuse for interrupting my lunch meeting,” she growled, feeling immense satisfaction when everyone in the room cowered at her tone.  


* * *

Cat scowled at her computer screen, swirling a glass of bourbon in one hand and angrily stabbing at her keyboard with the other. The lights in the bullpen were still on even though everyone had cleared out several hours ago, the clock on Cat’s desk nearing nine p.m. She’d been in a crappy mood all day, yelling at her staff for bringing her half-baked stories, and stress eating all the M&Ms in that had been left in the vending machine—despite lasting for over six months, her assistant still hadn’t mastered the art of refilling her candy staff _before_ she ran out.  
  
“Crap!” There was a crash out on Cat’s balcony.  
  
Seeing a flash of red and blue, Cat smiled to herself. Kara had sprinted out of the office mid-morning and hadn’t returned despite the fight between Supergirl and the alien of the week having ended hours ago. Pushing away from her desk, Cat went out to the balcony, keeping a tight grip on her drink.  
  
“It’s a little late to be clocking out for the night, don’t you thi—?” Cat’s comment was cut short when she spotted Kara lying in a heap on the floor. Panic bubbled up inside of her and she surged forward, reaching a hand out for Kara’s shoulder. “Kara!?”  
  
“I’m good. I’m good,” Kara grunted, pushing herself up from the floor. She got to her feet, wobbling slightly but managing to stand and give Cat a reassuring smile. “See? I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you hurt?” Cat demanded, letting out a relieved sigh when Kara shook her head ‘no’. “Then, what are you doing here?”  
  
“I was about to ask you that,” Kara said, taking a seat on the arm of Cat’s expensive chair. “It’s been a while since you’ve been here this late.” Cat knew she was thinking back to the last time she’d visited as Supergirl—when Cat revealed that she knew her secret.  
  
“Well, I was checking the copy for tomorrow’s headlines. You know, making sure there wasn’t a press release about your death,” Cat admitted, zeroing in to a leaf that was stuck in Kara’s hair. “Supergirl had won the fight by mid-afternoon; I had expected to see you at least by three.” She stepped forward and pulled the debris out, combing her fingers through Kara’s hair.  
  
Kara chuckled. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” She caught Cat’s hand in hers. “I just needed to recharge.” Kara’s hands were soft and warm and Cat didn’t feel compelled to withdraw her hand.  
  
“Obviously, you didn’t recharge enough considering you crashed into my balcony. Next time, a call or text wouldn’t be amiss,” Cat sniffed at Kara’s flippant attitude. “You missed our lunch,” she added quietly. It was a ridiculous thing to say; it wasn’t the first time Kara had been called away for superhero duty and Cat doubted it would be the last.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kara said softly, looking down. “Can I make it up to you?” She asked, lifting her head to smile up at Cat. “With dinner?”

Cat felt her stomach perform a somersault. “Are you asking me out on a date, Supergirl?” She asked, her eyes narrowed as she examined Kara’s face. Cat had thought about the possibility of asking Kara out but it had never been with any real intent—the ethical question about an employer asking an employee out aside—and Cat hadn’t dared to hope that Kara might return the feelings that Cat was beginning to feel.  
  
“I’m actually asking you out for a date with Kara Danvers, but, yeah,” she said, her smile wavering slightly. Cat could tell she was nervous.  
  
“You could have asked me out as you, you know,” Cat chided, feeling a wide smile cross her face. “The answer would have still been yes.”  
  
“I couldn’t help it,” Kara admitted, watching Cat warily. “The suit gives me a bit of a boost—wait, was that a yes?” Kara’s face transformed into one of awe and wonder.  
  
Cat laughed, stepping in between Kara’s legs and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. “Yes.”


End file.
